mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Mario
---- Walkthrough Peach's Castle The story starts with Lady Lima and Ambassador presenting a surprise for Princess Peach in the Mushroom Kingdom. The jack-in-a-box surprisingly takes Princess Peach's voice from Peach and she faints. It turns out that Cackletta and Fawful intruded Peach's Castle and stole her voice. They left the castle with Peach's voice. Mario Bros. House Meanwhile at the Mario Bros. House, Toad complains to Luigi about the incident in Peach's Castle. Luigi was barely saw the incident, so Toad ran passed by him. Toad calls out for Mario's help. In this game, Toad does not need to rush. Toad's movement can be controlled using . We must approach the bathroom; he will hear Mario inside the bathroom singing the Super Mario Bros. overworld theme, but... he was not in his overalls!! Toad ran and accidentally slammed himself on the drawers. Ignore Mario's appearance, he stomped on Toad to wake him up; he can mention "Princess Peach" to Mario. This results Mario the get himself changed and amusingly drag Luigi, tangled onto the rope. Peach's Castle So Mario and Luigi are venturing to Peach's Castle. Unfortunately, Bowser was earlier than the Mario brothers, was he planning his kidnap for Peach again? The brothers has come for Peach's help that Mario slammed Bowser with his brother. ---- This first boss battle is simple. Mario must jump to avoid his hits and stomp him Mario stomping Goombas. A Toad will ask if you need this help. If you want his help: choose Yes, or if this walkthrough is more useful: then No. Just so you know, when stomping on Bowser, press when Mario is close to Bowser's head. Toad's advice states that good timing deals extra damage. As Bowser attacks, press when he straightens his body for one second, this dodges his fire breath. Stomp on Bowser as many times as you can until he loses lives at a certain time. ---- Bowser lost the battle, but everyone noticed Peach's explosive vocabulary! Indeed kidnapping Princess Peach was part of Bowser's plan, but Peach will destroy his castle if he brings her. A Toad hints Mario that the "perpetrator" came from the Beanbean Kingdom. It seems that Bowser's plan is more extensive than Mairo and Luigi's plan. Mario and Luigi wants to return Peach's voice, in addition with Bowser's plan to kidnap her. Everyone must run from Peach's huge explosive vocabulary now!! Toadtown Square It looks like everyone is safe from Peach's voice, they are here at the Toadtown Square. For fun, Mario can attempt entering Peach's Castle. Toad will nag Mario or even call him names. Toad's Mushroom Mario must find a Toad next to the shrub with the Mushroom. It is simple, Mario must jump on that shrub and grab the Mushroom. A Toad will ask if he got the Mushroom for him, this will be an option to say Of course or No. He will just let you keep the item since you are going to the Beanbean Kingdom. Bowser's minion Mario will find one of the Koopas separated from Bowser's minions. This quest can be completed with a reward or nothing. If Mario chooses This way, he will later come to Mario and insult him. To earn the reward, choose Yes and Thatta way with an arrow going up. Later, Mario will find him soon. Precious belonging A blue Toad on top of the shrub cannot find his "precious belonging". Accept his request and he will give you hints. There is another blue Toad that can teach Mario the Action Icon, but Mario must go south until he cannot go any further, press to claim it as the Action Icon shows an exclamation mark. After returning to him, he will get off the shrub. Question Blocks Next to where Mario found the Mushroom for the Toad, he can climb on the shrub and hit the ? Block. Another ? Block can be found where he found Toad who mentioned about the "precious belonging". Climb on the shrub and jump to the other shrub to hit the Block. Finding Bowser When approaching Luigi, he will mention about Bowser hinting he is up ahead. There is a Save Block that is necessary for the file to be saved. Keep approaching forwards until–Toadsworth catches up to Mario that he needed his Suitcase! Remember Mario or Luigi can open the suitcase with . The suitcase is where to use items or change clothes. Mario and Luigi will find the Bowser baddie you helped waiting for the others if Mario had done it correctly. Bowser will yell at Mario for being late, but Mario jumped on Bowser's weaponry, the Koopa Cruiser. Luigi farewells Mario with a wave, but Bowser assumes him to be part of his baddies——he's NOT! Luigi runs away but the Bowser baddie barges into him announcing that they got the crew assembled. Luigi tries to run away from the Koopa Cruiser but was still mistaken as part of the crew. Stats Category:User walkthrough subpages